Knows No Bounds
by TheCobaltKiller
Summary: When Marth ventures out to the Coliseum to train for a strange calling to the Super Smash Brothers Tournament, he is met with an unexpected foe. Intrigued by this mysterious character from beyond the stars, he spars with her before spending the day with her. When it all comes down to it, is there a difference between love and war?


Knows No Bounds

The great orange sun slowly began its rise above the Coliseum, its rays caressing the cracked sandstone walls. Hoping to get some private training during the early hours of sunrise, Marth strutted out. His left hand rested calmly on the hilt of his sheathed Falchion. The soft wind flustered the bottom of his cape and kicked up some dust around his feet. Having strolled into the centre of his training grounds, he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. After gradually raising his left hand, he clicked and a bale of hay was launched straight at him from behind. With one swift spin, he drew his sword and slashed right through, slicing the bundle in half.

One after the other, more and more began raining on him, each one easily cut down by his master swordsmanship. With every swish he quickly ran through all of his targets. The last was launched high into the air. Marth backed up a little, preparing to spring upon the haystack. However, as it approached being mere metres above him, a static blast sounded out and it burst into flames. Marth's gaze quickly averted to the side with darting eyes, as he turned to examine the source of the blast.

Upon turning, he saw a figure in an orange Power Suit, holstering a Paralyser handgun. The figure strolled towards him, to which Marth raised his sword.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

"I am Samus Aran," the figure declared.

"What is this weapon you wield? Magic?"

"Better," Samus chuckled. "Technology."

"What bring you here? Where have you come from?"

"I am an ex-Galactic Federation soldier, now an intergalactic bounty hunter. You caught my eye. I'm simply here to join you in your training."

"You- You mean to tell me that you have walked among the stars?!"

"Well I suppose so, yes. That does have quite a ring to it..."

"A-a-are you a God? Do you come to bear over me with your powers of _Technology_?"

Samus removed the red helmet, and shook her head to liberate her long locks of blonde hair. She smiled. "How about we make that _Goddess_?" She winked at him, and offered her hand. As she helped him up, she spoke again, "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch your name."

"I am Prince Marth of Atlea. Please, call me Marth."

"A prince, eh? I don't suppose you got one of these too..." She held out a letter in her left hand. Though the wax seal had been broken, it could clearly be identified as a circle with two perpendicular lines crossing through it.

"The calling?" Marth exclaimed, astonished. "Yes, I did indeed get one." He eyed her up and down, and then raised his sword once more. "Care to join me in some training?"

"Sounds great," she giggled, replacing her helmet on her head.

The two simultaneously turned their backs to one another and took ten paces in the opposite direction. When they stopped, they slowly pivoted to face each other again. Marth held out his free hand, "May the lady have the first move."

Taking stance and digging her heels into the ground, Samus raised her Hand Cannon and charged up a shot. Marth watched the large ball of bright white energy grow at the end of her right arm, and readied his sword. As she launched the shot at him, he swiftly dodged to the left. Having slowed his skid to a halt, he charged at her. When he was about a metre away, he spun around to the right, avoiding her punch and landing a blow on her back. He followed up with a slash on her left arm. As he dodged her attempt at retaliation, he counter struck with a combo. After more consecutive strikes, he had caused many scratches to become apparent on her Power Suit.

Samus kicked him away, knocking him back a few metres. "You are too fast for my ranged tank strategy... How about this?!" She threw off her helmet, and the rest of her suit began to fall off. Soon it was reduced to just a skin-tight azure blue jumpsuit. She upholstered her Paralyser and began firing. Still, Marth easily dodged her shots. Putting her Paralyser away, she drew a small contraption. Holding the handle-like weapon in her hand, she pressed a button on it. This generated a Light Blade to emerge from it. "Let's try some melee combat!"

She dashed towards Marth, who blocked her initial slash, interlocking their sabres. Their blades crossed, they began pushing against each other with all their strength. Their faces brought together, mere inches away, Marth imposed his question, "I suppose you must have encountered many battles in your travels among the stars, correct?"

"Yes, but... What made you think so?"

Marth sighed, "War knows no bounds."

Samus gave one last strong effort, pushing Marth away and following through with a thrust of her weapon. Seeing his chance, Marth slid feet-first beneath her blade and swung upwards, disarming her. After sliding through her legs, he jumped up and turned around, grabbing Samus and restraining her in a headlock.

"Congrats," she said. "You are worthy of your royalty, you honour your royal name."

"I'm glad you can see it that way... Say, fancy joining me for some refreshments?"

"Of course," she smiled. Marth helped her pick up her gear and the two walked out of the Coliseum's grand archway.

"Sorry about your armour, fair lady."

"No problem. Call me Samus."

"A most exotic name, don't you think?"

"And 'Marth' isn't?"

"I am named after the Roman God of War, Mars. Tell me, from where does your name originate?"

"I don't really know... It's just my name... Some people who were close to me used to call me Sammy, like my parents."

"Are they named so erratically?"

"They were called Rodney and Virginia. They passed away when I was three."

"I'm terribly sorry. I- I didn't realise..."

"No, never mind. I guess they have odd names too."

"Quite. Perhaps you would like to take these to a safer storage place?"

"Sure, hang on." Samus walked ahead a little and then pulled up a PDA. After pressing a few buttons, her gunship descended from the air and she entered the loading bay. After leaving behind all her unnecessary equipment, she came back down. "Would you mind if I got changed? You can come onto my ship if you like."

"S-s-sure. N-no problem."

"Are you ok?"

"It's amazing."

Laughing, Samus guided Marth onto the ship. "You can lay your sword and scabbard down here if you like." She pointed to her weapons rack. "I'll be back shortly."

Just as she had promised, Samus had returned within a matter of minutes. However, this time her garments had changed from her jumpsuit into a beautiful matching azure blue dress and royal blue high heels.

Smiling, Marth commented on her beauty, "All hail the wonderful Princess Samus of the Stars." He shook his head in disbelief as he helped her down and off the ship. "No Goddess could ever appear so extraordinary," he remarked.

"Are you always so charming?" Samus giggled.

Marth chuckled. As they walked down the road, he quickly hailed over a short blonde boy in red armour. "Excuse me, sir," he began. "Do you know where we might find a good restaurant for dinner?"

"Try The Traveller's Vista; it doubles as an inn too. I'm staying there for a big fighting competition."

"You received a calling too?"

"Yes, did you?"

"I did."

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" With that, the boy ran off.

"Oh my," Samus gasped.

"What is the matter?" Marth asked.

"I know that boy... Shulk, from Colony Nine."

"Another space dweller?"

"Yes..."

"I see. Ah, look here, the very tavern that the boy mentioned."

When the two new companions entered, they were greeted by a room largely populated by tables and booths for dining. At the counter was a blonde woman with the guest book. "Welcome," she said. "I'm the innkeeper for the time being. My name's Phosphora."

"Greetings, my name is Prince Marth of Atlea. I'd like a room and a table, please."

Samus blushed, "Just one room?"

"Well, you will be sleeping in your floating house, yes?"

"Ah, right... You mean my ship?"

"Indeed."

"Just sign here, your highness, and follow me to our finest table."

Phosphora led the two to a table in a seemingly private but accessible booth by a large window. Outside, the sun could be seen rising higher above the lake. A lone tree stood on the lake's embankments, just by the inn. A squirrel made his rounds up and down the tree, searching for food. Samus smiled at the sight.

"How wonderful," she said.

"Radiant," Marth remarked. "Like you."

"You think so?" Samus blushed again.

"But of course."

"So would you two like to see our breakfast menu?"

"By all means," Marth scanned the card in front of him from top to bottom, and then looked up at Samus. "Anything catch your eye?"

"I think the Tallon Crab with Blueroot Tree."

Marth smiled, "Such a unique breakfast. I shall go for the oatmeal with eggs and oranges. Just like Roy made me."

"I'll get those right to ya!"

A little under half an hour had passed by the time the two had finished eating. Their breakfast had been ripe with interesting conversation and laughter.

"The day may be young, but I would like to rest. Perhaps I may collect my sword?"

"Oh," Samus said, surprised. "Yes, of course."

When the two arrived at Samus' ship, she quickly stepped on and retrieved Marth's Falchion. She stepped back down to return it to him. "Here," she said. "Enjoy your day."

"And you," Marth leaned in and kissed her. "Sammy."

Shocked, Samus simply gazed back into his eyes, and then she returned the favour. When the reality kicked in, Samus stopped Marth. "Wait," she said. "Should a prince like you really be with a bounty hunter like me?"

"Love knows no bounds."

The noon sun shone bright on the two in their passionate embrace. After a few minutes, Marth pulled away. "My dear," he smiled. "I must return to my room and prepare for the calling."

"Oh," Samus looked down at her feet, twiddling her thumbs. "Y-yes, I suppose so."

Marth lifted her chin and stared fondly into her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, "Care to join me?"


End file.
